Naruto Shippuuden 6 : Genjutsu World
In Naruto Shippuuden movie 6, the Genjutsu World (幻術世界) is an alternate, illusionary world created by Obito when he casts his Limited Tsukuyomi (限定月読) on Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura where he traps them in a crystal ball which hosts the dimension in an attempt to capture Kurama. The illusion is a prototype of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and was influenced by both Naruto's deep desire to have parents, and Sakura's desire for freedom from parental control. Their desires, in turn, create a scenario where Namikaze Minato, who never became Fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina are alive and Sakura's parents, Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki, died defending the village. Uchiha Obito explains that the illusion was originally an exact replica of the real world, but distortions were created when Naruto and Sakura were inserted into it, similar to the ripples created when a stone breaks the water's surface. This alternate Konohagakure is threatened by a mysterious S-rank criminal and missing-nin referred to as the Masked Man, revealed to be receiving guidance from Obito projecting himself in the genjutsu as the spirit of "Madara"; though Obito knows everything about the Genjutsu World, he is unable to control it directly. After facing a variety of trials, Naruto and Sakura eventually free Uzumaki Menma from Obitoi's control and break free of the Limited Tsukuyomi thanks to Naruto's restored memory as a result of him recalling his interactions with Jiraiya while looking at a prophetic writing known as the Red Moon Scroll (朱月の書) left by him, throwing a kunai at Obito and shattering the crystal ball, putting an end to the Genjutsu World. In the Naruto Shippuuden episode 427, this parallel dimension is first introduced when Madara casts the Infinite Tsukuyomi on Tenten, and she finds herself located in a world very similar to this one. Characters As a result of distortions in the Genjutsu World, the alternate reality counterparts for most of Konohagakure's shinobi have dramatically altered personalities and behaviors. Following is a list of characters and their alternate personality traits in the Genjutsu World, in order of appearance: *'Hyuga Hinata' — In the Genjutsu World, Hinata is sharp-tongued, domineering, and provocatively dressed. Her affections for Naruto frequently manifests in violent fits of jealousy that border on death threats to other female characters, even those who aren't attracted to him. Her threats are also for Sakura by realizing that she had been on a date with him when they first met. Hinata's personality is similar to the real world's Sakura, such as having a huge crush on Menma and being shy towards him. Even commenting him on how smart he is when trying to figure out how to confront Tenten, and cheering for him during a battle. Just like how the real world Sakura is with Naruto; Hinata acts aggresively towards Neji, even threatening him that she will kill him, which scares him overall. Hinata also has a rivalry with Sakura over Menma's love, much like the rivalry between the real world's Sakura and Ino. Nonetheless, Hinata is very loyal to her friends and became very angry at Tenten after she was accused for being a traitor. But later openly congratulated her on saving the village. *'Inuzuka Kiba' — Kiba's alternate counterpart is a cat-lover, and he frequently fights with Akamaru because he smells like a dog. He also hates when Akamaru bites in the butt. The tattoos on his cheek are altered with small horizontal marks to represent whiskers. Kiba frequently appends his speech with meowing sounds and roaring sounds. *'Aburame Shino' — The illusion version of Shino, though having the same personality as the original, is a horticulturist who hates any and all insects with a passion. As a result, he carries around insecticide and frequently bathes to try and rid himself of his clan's bugs. *'Uchiha Sasuke' — In the alternate reality, Sasuke is a smooth-talking playboy who would rather love than fight, due to the fact that the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre never occurred and he never defects from the village. He initially flirts with Sakura and woos her by giving her a large rose and saying that he will always be on her side. However she learns later on that he treats all the girls his age the same way. On the other hand, he acts like his real counterpart around boys. In Tenten's dream, Sasuke contantly tries to flirt with Sakura, to which Sakura contantly refuses, and sometimes even punch him to the wall. *'Akimichi Choji' — In the Genjutsu World, Choji is serious, slim, physically fit, and the brains of the team. Making him similar to the real world's Shikamaru. The tattoos on his cheeks are angular and the kanji on his chest reads "work" (職) instead of "food" (食). He avoids going out to eat and dislikes using his clan's traditional techniques. *'Nara Shikamaru' — The alternate counterpart of Shikamaru is gluttonous and dull-witted like the real world's Choji. However he is still slim. He is incapable of even performing simple calculations and finds everything around him humourous. His hairstyle is also different, appearing more fanned-out and shorter like the shape of a star. His crass and moronic behavior sometimes irritates Choji, leading to arguments. *'Yamanaka Ino' — Ino's counterpart is shy, modest, polite, and friendly. She dislikes confrontation and often tries to find ways to peacefully end disagreements between Shikamaru and Choji but to no avail. She also gives all characters name suffixes like the real world's Hinata, and dresses simply, along with having her hair falling down. *'Hyuga Neji' — The alternate reality version of Neji is devious and perverted. He uses his Byakugan to peep on the girls (even Hinata) in the Konoha's bathhouse. He becomes afraid when he Hinata scolds him or threatens to kill him. Nonetheless, Neji can sometimes be very serious, similar to his real world counterpart, but during serious situations. *'Tenten' — In the Genjutsu World, Tenten is clumsy with Ninja Tools, but still constantly wields them, so she frequently injures herself and tears her clothing. As a result, she seems to have become skilled at first aid and sewing, as her entire body is covered in patches. *'Rock Lee' — Rock Lee is virtually identical to his real world counterpart, although he is slighty shyer. The main difference being that he has no qualms against making false promises. Including that he steals and wears women's undergarments, much to everyone's dismay. In Tenten's dream, Lee is the oposite of his real world counterpart. Where he shows that he is very respectful towards his friends, and exaggerates too much which leads to be embarassing for Tenten. Lee is also not obscessive with training, a major difference from his real world counterpart. *'Sai' — The Genjutsu World version of Sai is a temperamental artist instead of an emotionless shinobi. He dresses in the style of an renaissance European artist but has no real artistic talent, producing paintings that look like children's drawings. *'Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage' — The alternate counterpart of Tsunade is more bookish and less vain, wearing glasses and appearing somewhat elderly, like an actual grandmother, with a flat chest. *'Shizune' — In the Genjutsu World, Shizune remains Tsunade's aide. However their personalities and appearances are switched, as Shizune is a busty, lipstick-wearing lover of alcohol. *'Tonton' — Tsunade's pet pig is completely black in the Genjutsu World, and also far more aggressive, seeming almost scary. *'Hatake Kakashi' — The alternate version of Kakashi is passionate, energetic, and a proponent of the "Power of Youth". Thus causing his personality to be generally similar to the real world's Guy. *'Maito Gai' — The alternate version of Guy is a depressive, unenergetic, middle-aged shinobi who thinks of himself as an old man past his prime, almost like the real world's Kakashi. In Tenten's dream, Guy's personality is different, as he doesn't consider himself an old man past his prime. However he acts very decent and respectful towards others. Guy is also not obscessive with training, unlike his real world counterpart. *'Uzumaki Kushina' & Namikaze Minato — Menma's parents who never died in the Genjutsu World (they both look younger, similar to Kakashi's age in this version). They are are at jonin rank and they prioritise family above their duties as ninja, which has kept them safe from harm. Though loving parents, their relationship with Menma seems to have recently become strained. When Naruto arrives in the village, he unwittingly receives scoldings from them. But in Tenten's dream, Kushina is concern when Menma is stress out on being a chunin, but mostly gets annoy when Menma doesn't eat breakfast with her and Minato. *'Jiraiya' — In the Genjutsu World, Jiraiya was sent on a mission to recover the Red Moon Scroll, which holds the secret to defeat the Masked Man. However, the Masked Man ambushed and killed him on the way back to the village. He sealed the scroll in a chest which Minato can only open. His personality was never revealed, but he seemed to maintain a strong bond with his pupil, Minato. *'Gamabaunta' — In the Genjutsu world, Gamabunta and his gang of toads were tasked with protecting the Red Moon Scroll for Jiraiya after he died. Gamabunta uses a cigarette holder instead of a pipe, and despite knowing of Jirayia's ties to Konohagakure, he attacks the Konohagakure ninja who come to recover the scroll. Evening believing that Naruto is a traitor. He and his toads vanish when Minato breaks the seal. *'Nii Yugito' — In this reality, she became one of the many victims of the Masked Man. *'The Akatsuki' — In the Genjutsu World, Obito and Zetsu are not members. However the Akatsuki are hired mercenaries instead of criminals who Tsunade employed to provide backup for Naruto in his battle with the Masked Man, during which the Genjutsu world version of Uchiha Itachi (who serves as the leader of the group), Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, and Konan pair off against the Nine Masked Beasts. They appear loyal to the ninja world, but only do what they were told to do in their contracts. *'Uzumaki Menma' — Naruto's counterpart, and the true identity of the Masked Man. He is the true son of the Genjutsu World's Minato and Kushina, and the jinchuriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. At some recent point in the past, he left the village and became an S-Rank criminal, changing his hair to a black slightly longer style and donning a mask to hide his activities. He uses dark, destructive versions of Naruto's ninjutsu and is in sync with the Black Nine-Tails, allowing him to create constructs from its chakra and even completely unseal the tailed beast to serve him. After Obito was defeated, Menma's appearance returned to normal. Normally, Menma's personality is somewhat similiar to the real world's Sasuke as Menma is smart, calm, collected, and is not very interested in girls. Menma is also somewhat disrespectul towards his parents, as he usually reads Minato's paperwork without permission and doesn't eat breakfast with his mother. However in Tenten's dream, he is also very similar to Naruto; such as getting stress out about being at a lower ninja rank compare to friends, having a great bond with his comrades, and caring about someone overall by making sure that same person don't become a criminal or go down a dark path including congratulating them on a victory. *'Haruno Sakura' — Sakura's Genjutsu World counterpart does not appear directly in the film, instead switching places with the real world Sakura and appearing in the real world as a living illusion with a bit of amnesia, as seen in the anime tie-in episode, "Road to Sakura". In the Genjutsu World, she was treated as a daughter of heroes, respected and treated kindly by the community. But she goes through pain and suffering as an orphan, such as when she finally became a chunin by taking a family portrait photo alone. Sakura's personality is similar to the real world's Hinata, as Sakura has a huge crush on Menma and being shy around him. However like how the real Sakura acts around Naruto, she acts aggresively towards Sasuke, even punching him through a wall, due to his flirty attitude. Sakura also has a rivalry with Hinata over Menma's love, much like the rivalry between the real world's Sakura and Ino. The main difference is that unlike the real Sakura, this version is not that smart as she asks Menma how to appeal to Tenten. *'Haruno Kizashi' & Haruno Mebuki — In the Genjutsu World, Sakura's parents were talented and famous shinobi. Including that her father, Kizashi, was the Fourth Hokage. They died protecting the village when she was just a child, and have gone down in history as heroes. *'Yuhi Kurenai' — In the Genjutsu World, Kurenai is the leader of Team Kurenai just like in the real world. But unlike the real Kurenai, who is smart, skilled in genjutsu and knows how to fight using other techniques, including dispelling genjutsu. This version of Kurenai isn't smart, and is not good at using genjutsu or other techniques at all. Which leads her to have lots of books, mangas, and scrolls about genjutsu. Therefore she researches about genjutsu because she is hook up on it so much, that she loves it. She also isn't great with answering questions when someone asks her about how to release genjutsu. Trivia *A tie-in anime episode about the Genjutsu World's version of Sakura, that is call Road to Sakura was release to promote the film's theatrical release. Not only that a poster of this movie can be seen on the episode Road to Sakura on a fence beside a tree. Additionally, this takes place in the world that the Sakura that fell from the sky describes, even though Naruto and Sakura are transported into the Limited Tsukuyomi by Obito. *The one-shot manga special Road to Naruto the Movie features Obito gathering intel on Naruto to prepare this illusion. An anime adaptation of the manga one-shot call Prologue of Road to Ninja was release to promote the DVD and Blu-Ray release of the film. *Sasori from the genjutsu world doesn't use Human Puppets, rather he is only seen using the puppet, Salamander. It is unknown if his body is still modified or not, although he still appears youthful. *At some point, when Naruto annoyed her, Kushina's hair becomes similar to Kurama's tails, similar to the cover of chapter 503. *It is implied that Yahiko from the genjutsu world, has also died. How or when he died is left unknown. However, like his counterpart, his corpse has clearly still became the vessel for the Deva Path of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. *According to the Studio Pierrot's blog entry about Naruto Shippuuden episode 427, it takes place in Naruto Shippuuden movie 6, although it was a real dimension in the movie and only a dream in this episode. *In the anime, after Tenten was caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she found herself located in the road to ninja world. The main differences was that Rock Lee and Maito Gai had stylish men personalities, Uzumaki Menma who was originally known as Namikaze Menma was an ally of the village, while the main villain's were Hanzo and Amegakure. all information on Naruto Shippuuden 6: Genjustu came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu_World Gallery Naruto road to ninja.png|The Manga cover of the film. 52645825251402486046488.jpg|The main characters in the real world (bottom), and in the Genjutsu world (top) Category:Alternative World